


Scared

by pomodoro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: But no one dies, M/M, One Shot, dark!Eren, partners in crime, poor attempt at humor, this is dark, twisted!Levi, writing challenge, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomodoro/pseuds/pomodoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You see, it's not like what he did was that bad. Okay, maybe it was, he really shouldn't clean up his boyfriend's mess but at least it wasn't him killing these people, okay?</p><p>All he did was to make sure to clean the place up to the point where no traces could be found. See? Nothing too bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared

**Author's Note:**

> A small fic for the tumblr writing challene. Request was "Ereri as partners in crime"
> 
> Enjoy!

Never in his 34 years of life had he thought that he'd end up like this.

Sure, him on his knees vigorously scrubbing the carpet may be nothing new, but the blood and the fact that it was currently 4 in the goddamn morning were something he really wasn't used to.

Just how did he get himself in this situation? Oh, yeah, his boyfriend. Eren Jaeger. Who kills people. How could he forget?

 

You see, it's not like what he did was _that bad_. Okay, maybe it was, he really shouldn't clean up his boyfriend's mess but at least it wasn't him killing these people, okay?

All he did was to make sure to clean the place up to the point where no traces could be found. See? _Nothing too bad._

 

But you may be asking? Who does that? Who helps their significant other kill people?

Well, aren't you a curious one? But because he is in a killer mood (haha) today, he will tell you why he exactly does that.

 

You see, he didn't know it from the beginning, I mean, who does that?

_Oh hey, my name is Eren Jaeger and I kill people. Do you like your salad?_

That would be a great way to break the ice. Not.

 

No, Eren Jaeger was charming, funny and the sweetest person Levi had ever encountered (also the sex was amazing). He had never felt such a connection to someone else before, and it didn't take long until Levi could honestly say that he had fallen for him. _Hard._ So imagine his surprise when one night his boyfriend would turn up at his place, bleeding from the side, pale as a sheet, muttering things about how sorry he was, how he couldn't control himself, oh how sorry he was.

 

To say that he was terrified was putting it lightly. There he was, clutching his bleeding boyfriend to his chest, listening to his gruesome confessions. All the things he had done, would continue to do, pleading him to not leave him, asking for forgiveness.

 

Looking at his unconscious lover he couldn't help but feel scared.

 

He was murdering people.

 

Murdering them, playing with their lives, dispose of them. And apparently he had been doing that for years, killed his first person long before they met.

 

Levi was scared.

 

What if they caught him? They'd take him away, put him in prison, somewhere he didn't belong.

No, his beloved didn't belong in such a horrible place. He was sweet and kind. Surely there was a good reason as to why he was doing this.

 

By the time he had cleaned and stitched him up he had made his decision.

 

From that day on he would make sure that no one would ever be able to trace him down.

 

No, he would go down on his knees and scrub and scrub and scrub until nothing was left.

 

Eren would wait in the car for him, they would drive back home, they'd be safe.

 

No one would take him away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you spot any mistakes, feel free to let me know!
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
